A challenge common to nearly all companies is hiring the most talented employees. Finding the best candidates can be a very daunting task for a recruiter or hiring manager due to an overwhelming volume of resumes available. As a result, many companies rely on automation to help with the task of finding qualified candidates in a large candidate pool. The standard practice within a human resources department is to create a job requisition and associated description for each open position. The requisition is then typically posted or advertised so that potential candidates can locate and review it. In order to identify qualified candidates the recruiter often performs a resume search using an automated system. The recruiter typically faces the task of choosing appropriate search terms and formulating potentially complex queries to perform the search.
It would be desirable to simplify the process of searching for qualified candidates. The present invention addresses such a need.